


唱K时要文斗不要武斗

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Karaoke, M/M, 联五 - Freeform, 轻微迫害单身王老五
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 但总之不斗是不可能的。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 米露
Kudos: 4





	唱K时要文斗不要武斗

**Author's Note:**

> 从虾米搬家到Spotify时因看到众多版本《国际歌》而突发的奇怪脑洞。

联合国安理会常任理事国中的四名意识体，在经历了数次惨痛教训后就聚众唱K一事达成一项共识：进行这种活动时，绝对不能让伊万·布拉金斯基沾到酒。

曾经的王耀、阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟和弗朗西斯是何等天真，当他们猜拳抢麦进行了八轮都未有结果、沉浸于互相指责其他人耍赖不守规矩时，竟未曾注意没加入猜拳的伊万正在做什么；而当被亚瑟揪出中途换手势继而又揪住了致命弱点——头发——的弗朗西斯满眼泪花，为了保住心爱的秀发不得不顺着亚瑟的力道歪着脖子并因此与一旁的伊万对上了视线时，一切，已经晚了。

“我当时就一秒，和他眼睛对上了，”事后脸上贴着创口贴的弗朗西斯回忆道，“就看到他笑着，笑得那么甜，叫人心里发寒——你知道那是什么样的笑吗？然后我看到他手里拿着个半空的啤酒瓶，本来想看清楚点数数他喝了几瓶，但是那愚蠢的烤牛肉偏偏在那时候加重力道拽我的头发，所以我只好转移注意力去对付他！因此我没来得及阻止万尼亚。对，一切都是柯克兰的错！”

举着赔偿账单和一根铅笔正计算每名意识体应该分摊多少钱的王耀说：“你干嘛管亚瑟叫烤牛肉？烤牛肉多好吃啊！”

他的本意是“烤牛肉多好吃，厨房杀手配叫这个吗”，但出于委婉的目的并未直说。然而这似乎让法兰西误解了什么，弗朗西斯美丽而深邃的蓝紫色眼睛中荡漾着迟疑的波纹，半晌，他缓缓道：“王耀！你喜欢烤牛肉我可以给你食谱，但你不要觊觎我的男朋友啊！”

“你脑子是不是蜗牛儿做的啊！”王耀大怒，在弗朗西斯需要负责赔偿的数目后多写了个零！

总之，在四名同伴忙于争斗时，伊万·布拉金斯基借机喝光了王耀辛苦拖到包厢里的两箱啤酒——据他事后交代，这是因为他在自己家中被勒令禁酒，所以哪怕面对啤酒都控制不住自己。然后，仿佛是被中国啤酒临时赋予了中国武术之精髓——醉拳的技能，伊万扔了手里的酒瓶冲进抢麦局，拳打美利坚，脚踹英格兰，膝撞法兰西，抱着麦克风的王耀眼见他步步接近不禁瑟瑟发抖，心知不能指望俄罗斯人尊老精神的他立刻灵活行事，双手捧着麦克风献给伊万，郑重用俄语道：“老大哥，请！”

伊万满意地点点头，从他手中拿起麦克风。

接着意想不到的事情发生了。伊万注视着手里的麦克风，眼神凛冽，连嗓音都变得冷酷起来——

“害大家互相争斗的罪魁祸首就是你吗？恶魔！”

他高举起可怜的麦克风，狠狠往地上一摔，顿时塑料壳与零件四溅，麦克风香消玉殒！

王耀还来不及发出惨叫便被伊万的围巾糊了一脸。而再次能视物时，他发现伊万竟已经跳到了桌子上，清唱起了歌剧版《战争与和平》！

王耀眼见他沉重的靴子踏在桌面上迈着宛如哥萨克舞的狂热舞步，钢铁洪流般残酷无情地碾过他精心准备的零食，终究还是忍不住惨叫起来：“老子的话梅！！薯片！！苏打饼啊！！！”

而此时，刚被俄罗斯铁拳击中后脑的阿尔弗雷德充分发挥超大国的超级自愈能力，从地上弹起来扑向麦克风的尸体，嚎叫道：“不！麦——克——风——”

他湛蓝的眼睛仿佛燃烧着鲜红的怒火，径直冲向伊万：“你怎么敢杀了麦克风！你怎么敢打我！！！我一定——”

亚瑟目睹自家弟弟再次勇敢地向北方暴君发起突击，即使他还瘫在地上起不来也感动不已，虽然他无法与阿尔弗雷德并肩作战，但却能为他加油鼓劲！“就是！布拉金斯基，你怎么敢打我弟弟！”

“——让你今天晚上付出代价！！！”阿尔弗雷德喊完了他的宣战词。

亚瑟沉默了，呆滞了，但他的沉默与呆滞在迅速发展的战局中是如此微不足道——阿尔弗雷德宣战完毕便挽起两只袖子大吼一声弯下腰去，手臂肌肉鼓起，把桌子直接抬了起来！

当桌子上的伊万因此掉了下去并向亚瑟的方向砸过来时，弗朗西斯没有愧对自己爱之国的名号，即使刚被男友扯了头发却依旧不计前嫌，冒死把亚瑟拉出了伊万的落点范围，并以自己的身躯为盾，将英格兰牢牢护在了身下！

亚瑟有理由怀疑，弗朗西斯的英勇之举背后有着并不光彩的动机；但无论弗朗西斯真正的动机为何，他终究没能将其付诸实践——先前因失去了柯克兰这一肉垫而直接砸在地上的伊万已经起身，并且一把拉住弗朗西斯的脚踝将他从地上提溜了起来！弗朗西斯一句“merde”还没骂完，伊万就两手擒抱住他的两条腿将他高举过头，法兰西在俄罗斯的手中化为无往不胜的战锤，迎击向犹举着桌子的美利坚！

那一瞬间，弗朗西斯二战时期种种浑身浴血的惨状在亚瑟眼前闪过，惨痛的回忆化作燃料，支撑着英格兰强忍疼痛从地上爬了起来！然而他并没有机会展现小小岛国不顾体型差异朝北方大国发起冲击的勇气，因为王耀先一步扑向了伊万！

“啊啊啊啊我要六亲不认啦！！！”这位老年意识体怒吼着，他两手各举着一只啤酒瓶，马尾辫在脑后炸成了扫把的形状！“零食都敢踩！厨子都敢打！屁的老大哥，我和你拼了——！！！”

亚瑟注视着东方人一往无前的悲壮身影，此时伊万那边已经有三名意识体缠斗成一团；他再加入进去真的能帮上忙吗？英格兰碧绿的眼睛投向另一侧神色空白、似乎被事态发展搞糊涂了的阿尔弗雷德，接着亚瑟做好了决定。

冷战的两方是一样的欠揍，既然如此，交换对手也没有什么不合理！而且鉴于他们的盟友关系，他坚信阿尔弗雷德面对自己的时候不会像面对伊万那样用全力！

亚瑟也抄起地上滚落的一只酒瓶，朝阿尔弗雷德抡了过去！

在那一天，一个KTV包厢经历了世上任何一个KTV包厢都不该经历的残酷战斗。

在那一天，四位常任理事国的意识体达成了共识：唱K时绝不能让伊万·布拉金斯基沾到酒，除非他们想让唱K变成械斗。

“就算真的要斗，也该文斗而不是武斗，”弗朗西斯补充，“Make love, not war，好吗各位？好吗？好吗？”

“所以你就别想碰酒了。喏——露露，”王耀挂着和蔼的微笑将一只蓝白相间的易拉罐塞进伊万手中，“喝露露。”

伊万紫色的眼眸中泛起哀愁，他拉开拉环，注视着罐中乳白的饮料：“可是，你不觉得这种饮料显得太……幼稚了吗？”

“你可知足吧，”王耀拍拍他的胸口，“至少没让你喝椰汁儿。不过你提醒我了，”他面上泛起若有所思的神色，“下次我们可以给阿尔弗雷德买六个核桃喝。”

此时阿尔弗雷德正遭遇非人的对待。弗朗西斯一手捧着一杯普通的柠檬红茶，一手捧着自己精心调制的长岛冰茶，笑容可掬地把他们分别递给亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德：“来来，朋友们，唱歌前润润嗓子。”

他之所以会这么做，不过是担心只给阿尔弗雷德饮料会引起年轻人的警惕；而亚瑟也暂时放弃了多年的积怨配合他演起戏来。英格兰挑剔地看了一眼美利坚手里的杯子，以怀疑的语调说：“我怎么觉得你给他的那杯做的更用心！阿尔弗雷德，咱们换一下！”

“凭什么！这是给我的！”阿尔弗雷德立刻叼住吸管猛吸起杯子里的鸡尾酒来，咬着吸管含含糊糊地得意道，“我已经做标记了！你别想抢我的东西！”

王耀注视着这一切怜悯地啧了一声。事前计划行动时他和伊万就认为弗朗西斯和亚瑟完全是多此一举——阿尔弗雷德哪会想到他们怀着这种心思呢？

的确，给阿尔弗雷德灌酒也是一场集体策划的行为，只因常任理事国中的四个——虽然和达成“不能给伊万喝酒”这一共识的不是同样的四个——就“如何和谐唱K”达成的第二个共识即为，开场前无论如何都得先把阿尔弗雷德灌醉。

毕竟，喝醉的伊万是斗殴狂人，而清醒的阿尔弗雷德，则是鼓膜杀手。

然而王耀、弗朗西斯和亚瑟还是低估了曾打了半个世纪冷战的两名意识体。不过是他们三个点歌的一会儿工夫，伊万就悄悄接近了阿尔弗雷德，说：“你那个‘茶’借我喝一口。”

而已经喝了大半杯长岛冰茶、脸上挂着梦幻微笑丧失了判断力的阿尔弗雷德，晕乎乎地就把吸管递到了他嘴边。

须知，俄罗斯人口中的“我只喝一口”往往不能相信。

同时，弗朗西斯调配那杯长岛冰茶时进行了谨慎的计算，以确保其酒精含量足够让阿尔弗雷德睡过去，又不至于让他事后头痛找自己的茬。

两相结合，就造成了一个严重的后果：当阿尔弗雷德从伊万那里抢回杯子时，杯中剩余的长岛冰茶，已经不足以让他彻底醉倒了。

而王耀、弗朗西斯和亚瑟陶醉于难得清静的包厢环境，竟然没能第一时间发觉这个问题。他们一首接一首地唱，其和谐友爱程度堪称奇迹，王耀甚至还一边打拍子一边欣赏了弗朗西斯和亚瑟对唱情歌；但是，当One Republic的 _Apologize_ 那古早而忧伤的前奏在包厢中响起——事后没有人承认这歌是自己点的——被忽略的定时炸弹阿尔弗雷德，行动了。

他就像先前麦克风谋杀案中的伊万那样，猛地跳上了桌子！

“妈呀！”王耀失声大叫，“他怎么还能动！”

“这首给我！”阿尔弗雷德一手叉腰一手指着亚瑟气势汹汹，“我要唱！——我要唱！这首我必须唱！不能让给任何人！”

“哎哟我的小祖宗啊！你可放过大家的耳朵吧！”王耀立刻把麦克风藏到身后冲伊万嚷嚷，“万尼亚你倒是管管他啊！”

伊万镇定地拉开了第二罐露露的拉环：“没关系，他喝醉之后唱歌反而会比较严肃，不会那么伤耳朵。”

“真的吗？我不信，”王耀扬起眉毛，“你怎么知道的？”

伊万手持拉环沉默不语。

王耀的目光逐渐玩味起来：“哎呀，难道你们平时玩……卧槽！”

只见阿尔弗雷德趁他调戏伊万的当口从桌子上跳了下来，以完全不符合自己体型的敏捷从王耀手中夺下了麦克风！

王耀震惊了，他千算万算也没想到阿尔弗雷德和伊万竟然能打出这样的配合；而阿尔弗雷德再度跳上了桌子，咳了两声就唱了起来！

**Halfway across the globe**

**And we're standing on new ground**

**Screaming 'cross the waves**

**You can't hear a sound**

伊万所言非虚，醉醺醺的阿尔弗雷德唱起歌来居然还颇为深情，还把一只手抚上胸口作出一副痛苦忧郁之态，这与他平日性格完全不符的模样堪称惊悚——

**There's no fair trials, no trade, no liberties**

**No tea**

**We've colonized America; we won't stand for tyranny,**

**Oh king**

唱到这一句，他还抬起一根手指，直指亚瑟的眉间，控诉般地继续——

**AND IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE**

**IT'S TOO LATE**

**IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE**

**IT'S TOO LAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!**

阿尔弗雷德仿若字字泣血，而亚瑟脸上乌云密布！弗朗西斯捂着嘴肩膀不住地颤抖：“我就知道，啊，我就知道亲爱的弗雷迪会唱这个版本！他怎么可能放过这个机会……”

“你有啥好高兴的啊？”王耀禁不住问，“就算歌词讲的是美国独立，这乐曲本质上还是个情歌啊？”

此话一出不仅弗朗西斯的笑容僵硬，伊万的脸色也古怪起来。他们注视着歌唱的阿尔弗雷德和双手握拳注视着他的亚瑟，这兄弟俩之间逐渐生长出一种奇异的气场并蔓延开来，仿佛包厢消失了，而他们被带回了1783年灰暗的漂泊大雨之中——

但是当阿尔弗雷德最后一个控诉的音符落下，亚瑟冷哼一声！

“你以为就你会用歌伤害别人？”他打了个响指，“王耀！给我点一首 _American Idiot_ ！”

“得嘞！”嘴角挂着诡异笑容看热闹不嫌事大的老年意识体欣然从命。于是他们又观赏起亚瑟气势汹汹咬牙切齿地对阿尔弗雷德唱：

**Don't wanna be an AMERICAN IDIOT**

**Don't want a nation under the new media**

**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

**The subliminal mind FUCK AMERICA!!!**

“这歌词还真有意思，”弗朗西斯揽过伊万的肩膀亲热地用法语说道，“亲爱的万尼亚！看来这兄弟两个玩得挺开心的——”

“你是觉得他俩之间有点不对劲吧？”伊万以法语回应。

“哦，亲爱的！何必这样说你自己的恋人呢？”弗朗西斯轻叹一声摇了摇头，“不过，或许咱们两个也可以做点什么，免得他们把我们都忘了——”

“你是想报复回去吧？”伊万说。

“嗳，何必将你我的心态说得这般不堪呢！”弗朗西斯轻叹一声摇了摇头，“不过么，我确实有个主意，定能让他们俩留下深刻印象……”他在点歌台的搜索栏输入了一个单词，“果然！王耀家的KTV果然有这首歌。我相信你还记得它的调子？”

“当然，”伊万微笑道，“等亚瑟唱完这首我们就一起来吧。”

王耀一会儿看看阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，一会儿看看伊万和弗朗西斯。虽然他听不懂法语，但是当亚瑟一曲终了、《国际歌》的雄伟旋律响彻包间时，他就什么都明白了——

弗朗西斯唱道：“Debout, les damnés de la terre! Debout, les forçats de la faim!”

而伊万立刻接上：“Кипит наш разум возмущённый! И в смертный бой вести готов!”

他们先是你一句我一句地唱，接着开始勾肩搭背摇来晃去用各自的语言合唱，优美的法语与铿锵的俄语在跨越国境的旋律中交织起来了！啊，这就是音乐的力量啊！王耀内心的感情激荡起来。他踹掉自己的布鞋在站到了沙发上，跟着弗朗西斯和伊万振臂高呼：“从来就没有什么救世主，也不靠神仙皇帝！要创造人类的幸福，全靠我们自己！”

居高临下的位置让王耀得以同时观察到弗朗西斯和伊万神情中的挑衅，与阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟神情中的紧张和无奈。哎，年轻的爱情是多么美好！王耀感叹。他们甚至会因几首歌心生嫉妒，再接着用歌曲表达内心的感情——多好啊，用音乐而非武力斗争！多好啊，爱情！

然后他想起，这个包厢里只有他自己是单身。

王耀停止了歌唱，陷入了沉思。

当伊万和弗朗西斯唱完，他伸手同时拍了他们两个的肩膀。

“我觉得亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德可能没完全理解你们的不满，”这位睿智的老年意识体凝重道，“没准儿得用英语才能让他俩真的吸取教训！”

**Arise, ye workers from your slumber,**

**Arise, ye prisoners of want!**

**For reason in revolt now thunders,**

**and at last ends the age of cant!**

“上帝啊，你们玩够了没有！”亚瑟捂着耳朵嚷嚷，“你们不会真的以为这能造成什么实质伤害吧？”

**No more tradition's chains shall bind us;**

**Arise, ye slaves, no more in thrall!**

**The earth shall rise on new foundations:**

**We have been naught, we shall be all!**

“上帝啊万——嗝——你为什么要唱那个老版本？”阿尔弗雷德在酒精的作用下依旧摇摇晃晃，“太古板了！听着跟——嗝——跟亚蒂似的！至少换成Billy Bragg的！”

王耀一言不发。他还站在沙发上，手里举着手机录像，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕里的伙伴们：这是布尔乔亚在《国际歌》威压下溃不成军的珍贵影像资料，但也是一对关系可疑的兄弟被各自男友狠狠教训的绝妙素材——

他录得实在太投入太开心，等伊万和弗朗西斯唱到最后一个副歌部分才意识到，虽然都换成了英语，他们俩唱的歌词还是不一样。

“啊，是这样的，亲爱的耀，”听到王耀的疑问，弗朗西斯一边把瑟瑟发抖的亚瑟还捂在耳朵上的手往下扒一边回答，“我唱的是英国人翻译的版本，而万尼亚唱的是美国人翻译的版本。”

“用英国人的翻译对付英格兰，用美国人的翻译对付美利坚，”伊万点头，将蹲在地上哼哼唧唧抱着脑袋的阿尔弗雷德用脚挪到一边，“这样才能造成最大的伤害。”

王耀看着他们四个。

“真的吗？伤害？”他说。

“你们居然还特意去背自个儿男朋友家里对《国际歌》的翻译？”他说。

“还真是对他俩关心得不得了啊。”他说。

他沉默了一会儿。

“果然你们全都是混蛋啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> **注**
> 
> 1、英国人常骂法国人是青蛙，而法国人会骂英国人是烤牛肉（rosbif）。
> 
> 2、阿尔弗雷德用来迫害亚瑟的那首歌其实叫Too Late to Apologize: A Declaration，用Apologize的调子重新填词讲述美国独立战争，油管上还有视频，常被美国中小学的历史老师放给学生看。
> 
> 3、《国际歌》的英文翻译大致有英美两个版本，译者分别为Eugène Edine Pottier和Charles H. Kerr；而1989年歌手Billy Bragg受邀在温哥华民俗音乐节唱《国际歌》时认为原本的翻译语言过于晦涩，于是又重新撰写了一个更“接地气”的新版本。


End file.
